<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer's Choice by Inanna9871</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358447">Lucifer's Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871'>Inanna9871</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Demon and His Princess [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Apologies, Arguing, Ballroom Dancing, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Brothers, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Kissing, Leaving Home, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Humiliation, Shopping, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Sex, brothers arguing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has a choice to make: his reputation as the Avatar of Pride, or his human girlfriend Inanna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Demon and His Princess [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We know how the 7 brothers and Diavolo feel about their human, but how do other demons feel about her? Especially lower level demons that would leap at the chance to get close to the brothers...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furious. Hurt. Humiliated. These 3 words only BEGIN to scratch the surface of what I'm feeling right now, as I'm storming out of the Demon Lord's castle. Tonight was supposed to be a magical, romantic night for Lucifer and me, the first time we attended Diavolo's Samhain Ball as a couple. Samhain is what we humans refer to as Halloween, and it is one of the biggest events in the Devildom. The demon elite attend the ball, dressed to the nines, which naturally includes Lucifer and his 6 brothers, so being the only human in attendance was awkward, to say the least. I assumed being with the 7 rulers of the Devildom, I'd be ok. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong…</p><p>"Inanna! Where are ya going?" The voice shouting behind me is Mammon's. I don't even bother to turn around; the fury building inside of me keeps pushing me forward. "Inanna! Stop!!!!" This time it is Beel's voice calling for me. I still keep going, until I hear several sets of footsteps running to catch up with me. Suddenly, I am encircled by Mammon, Beel, Levi, Satan, Asmo, and Belphie, all in their demon forms for the occasion. Mammon puts his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place. "Inanna, what's wrong? Where are ya going?" I try to wiggle out of his grip. "Let go of me, Mammon!", I shout in irritation. Satan steps up and stands next to Mammon. In his cool, calm voice, he says, "Not until you tell us what is wrong." Asmo reaches over and takes my hand…"Please, sweetie. Something is terrible wrong with you. It is not like you at all to take off in a huff like this." Six sets of overly concerned eyes are fixed on me. I let out a weary sigh. "Didn't you hear what the demons were saying about me? And about you?" Beel shifted uncomfortably, while Levi looked everywhere but at me.</p><p>Mammon was the first to finally speak. "Ya know we don't care what anyone has to say." Belphie piped up…"Yeah, who cares what they think?" I look down at the ground, shaking my head. "It's not just that people were making rude remarks about me. They were mocking all of you. They were mocking Luci--". My words are cut off as I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "It's been happening all day. It started when Lucifer and I went shopping this morning, and now he's catering to the same bitches who are making fun of him for having a human girlfriend. I can't do this anymore. I'm going back to the House of Lamentation, I'm packing my things, and I'm going home. To the human world."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inanna tells Mammon and Beelzebub the events before the ball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The six brothers are looking at me in disbelief, mouths hanging open. "Inanna, you can't be serious!" sputters Satan. "Don't let the closed minds of others make you do something impulsive." The rage inside of me pushes my tears away and takes over. "Really, Satan? How would you feel if the tables were turned? What if we all were in MY world and other humans referred to you as my pet demon?" Satan was taken aback while the others looked confused. "Yes, that's right. All day I've been hearing comments about 'Oh look! Lucifer brought his pet human out!' or ''How cute! Lucifer even got his pet a collar!' 'Awww, the brothers are petsitting for Lucifer so he can spend the evening up Diavolo's ass'. I'm over it. I'm going back to the house." The brothers exchange looks...Beel speaks up. "Ok, but Mammon and I are going with you. You four, go back to the ball and find Lucifer...NOW." </p><p>As we head back to the House of Lamentation, I have Mammon on my left side, arm around my waist, and Beel on my right, arm draped around my shoulders. "So….", Beel asks hesitantly, "What do you mean by this starting earlier today?" I pause for a second to gather my thoughts, then with a sigh, I proceed. "Ok, you know Lucifer brought me back to the Devildom yesterday." Beel nods, and Mammon says, "Yeah, you two kept me awake most of the night…" He stops when he sees me glaring at him. " Right, not the point. Go on." Shaking my head, I continue. "Well, what you don't know is we were planning on me staying here permanently." Mammon chokes while Beel's face lights up. "Permanently? Like forever?" Beel cannot wipe the smile off of his face at the thought of me staying in the Devildom. "Yes, Beel, permanently. We discussed it over brunch and were going to talk to Diavolo about it tomorrow, because of him and Lucifer being busy with preparations for the ball." Once Mammon stops choking and regains the power of speech, he joins the conversation. "Well that's a good thing, isn't it? Not that I care what ya do with my brother, because I don't, ya hear?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought it was a good thing, until I noticed people would look at Lucifer and I, whispering and snickering, and when my eyes met theirs, they'd look away." Beel considered this for a minute…"Well, you are human, Inanna. You're kind of a novelty here." This is true, but he wasn't with us...there was something malicious in the looks and giggles of the other demons. At this point, I also realized Beel was communicating my story to Belphie, with their twin bond, which meant Belphie was relaying everything to Satan, Asmo and Levi. "It wasn't just that, Beel. After brunch, Lucifer took me shopping for an outfit for tonight. When he saw this dress, he immediately had me try it on to make sure it fit. Once he bought it, we went for shoes and then jewelry." The dress he bought me was exquisite...a ruby red gown with a sheer black overlay, HIS colors. We then found matching red heels, and black earrings with rubies with a matching bracelet. I didn't need a necklace as I was wearing the delicate silver collar he put on me at the end of my exchange year, when we spent the night together. "It was when we were looking at jewelry at Hocus Pocus I noticed it happening again...whispers, giggles, and pointing, and then the quick look away. When the demonesses passed by us, I heard one of them say 'Since when do demons buy jewelry for their pets? It already has a collar.' I turned around when I heard that, and both of them were glaring at me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inanna breaks down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I stop to catch my breath, I notice were already at the House of Lamentation. Mammon opens the door for me, and we all head for my room. Mammon flops on my bed, and I sit next to him. Beel pulls a chair up to my bed; the look on both demons' faces is heartbroken, to say the least. "Why didn't Lucifer tell them off?", Beel asks me, puzzled. "Yeah!", Mammon chimes in. "He shoulda told 'em to fuck right off!" This makes me laugh...I can totally see Mammon yelling and making a scene. "I thought he might, but it was like he was completely oblivious. He was going on about helping Diavolo plan the festivities for tonight, how I was going to be in awe with everything, how we were starting our life together…" Tears start to fill my eyes again. "A-and instead I've been humiliated. He left his brothers to babysit me while he caters to those hateful, disgusting cunts, completely unaware of the fact that they've been mocking me, mocking you...mocking HIM. Oh, and we can't forget about his duty and obligation to Diavolo…" <br/>At this point, I can't hold back anymore. My tears come pouring forth like a dam breaking. "S-so you see, I can't stay. I don't belong here. I know you are all important in the Devildom, and I won't give anyone a reason to disrespect you." I lay my head on Mammon's shoulder and start sobbing. He awkwardly puts an arm around my shoulder while Beel takes one of my hands in both of his. "Inanna", Beel says in almost a whisper, his purple eyes filled with emotion, "you're important here too. You're important to US. You're important to Lucifer." I let out a ragged, derisive laugh. "I see how important I am. That's why you two are here with me and he's at the ball." With this new surge of anger, I sit up and wipe my tears from my cheeks. "Look, I'll be fine. Go on back to the ball, and I'll start getting my things packed. I don't want to ruin your night." Beel and Mammon both look at me indignantly. "Fuck the ball, and fuck Lucifer", Mammon sneers. "We're not going anywhere." I sigh...he just doesn't get it. Before I get a chance to protest, Beel's head shoots up. "Uh oh...the others found Lucifer, and they got into a huge fight. Lucifer is coming here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at the ball, trouble is brewing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsewhere in the Devildom…<br/>Lucifer scans the ballroom, pleased with the work he and Diavolo put into this year's Samhain Ball. He's been cordially chatting with the guests while Diavolo attends to his duties as host and Demon Lord. As he surveys his surroundings, it dawns on Lucifer that he hasn't seen his brothers for a while. For that matter, he can't find Inanna either. He isn't surprised his brothers are shirking their duties; he's become accustomed to their irresponsibility, but for his girlfriend to disappear as well? This is not something the Avatar of Pride expected from her. Lucifer grows increasingly irritated as he continues through the ballroom and doesn't find any of them. He spots Barbatos with a tray of Demonus in small glasses, offering them to a group of guests. "Excuse me, Barbatos, but have you seen my brothers or Inanna anywhere? I can't seem to find them." Barbatos turns to face Lucifer…"Ah, my Lord. I haven't seen them for quite a while. When I last saw them, it looked as though Inanna was quite upset and was walking out the door, and your brothers went after her." Inanna, upset? What did his dimwitted brothers do that upset her enough to leave? "Thank you, Barbatos. I'll check into the situation. Whatever my brothers have done, I'll make sure they're punished accordingly." Lucifer heads outside to find everyone, his irritation and anger slowly building. He walks out the door and looks around...damn it, they're nowhere to be found. As he takes a few more steps, he looks up and sees Satan, Levi, Asmo and Belphie walking towards the castle. Lucifer strides over to his brothers, fuming. "Where the fuck have you been?" Belphie is the first one with a retort…"Are you fucking serious, Lucifer?" He glares at his youngest brother, shocked at Belphie's gall and indignance. "Someone better start explaining this disrespect really fucking soon…" Asmo cuts him off with a scornful laugh. "Disrespect? Ha! You're certainly one to talk, Lucifer!" By now, Lucifer is barely controlling his impatience and grits his teeth. "I want answers and I want them NOW. Where are Mammon and Beel? Where's Inanna? Why did she leave?"Levi scowls at his eldest brother. "Inanna? Oh, you remember her now? Your GIRLFRIEND that you've ignored all night? Mammon and Beel walked her back to the house. She's going back home." Confusion and exasperation cross Lucifer's face…"that makes no sense. If she's at the House of Lamentation, then she is already home." Satan can no longer hold his wrath back. "You conceited, self-absorbed bastard! She's going back to the human world!!!" His words towards Lucifer are venomous…"While you have been concerned with your duty and reputation, she has been humiliated by pretty much every demon in the Devildom." Lucifer is thrown off guard. "What do you mean? WHAT HAPPENED???" Satan continued to bombard his brother. "All day long, while you two were out this morning, and all night at the ball, other demons have been referring to Inanna as 'your pet', and not as a sweet term of endearment. They're MOCKING you, Lucifer, and you've been chatting and fawning on these same demons while ignoring the person you claim to love, because Diavolo's reputation and your pride are more important to you than she is." Lucifer rounds on his brothers. "How DARE you say I 'claim' to love her!!! You have a lot of fucking nerve, Satan! You all know damn well if I had known, I would have taken care of the situation then and there!" Belphie laughs in Lucifer's face. "You were WITH her, and had no fucking clue! You were so caught up in your 'duty' to Diavolo that you forgot your duty, first and foremost, is to Inanna! You've been oblivious to what was going on around you, and now she's going back to the human world because she doesn't want to ruin your reputation and our 'status' as leaders of the Devildom. She's leaving BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Belphie is screaming those last 3 words. Lucifer just stares at his brothers, four sets of resentful eyes burning with bitterness and fury back at him. Lucifer is crestfallen, heartbroken at the thought of Inanna leaving because of his lack of awareness and judgement...because of his PRIDE. Regaining his composure, he addresses his brothers. "Ok. I would like your four to return to the ball, and inform Diavolo of what is going on. I'm going back to the house to fix this." Levi, Asmo, Satan and Belphie look at him skeptically…"I'm serious. Go back to the ball and I will fix this. I HAVE to fix this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer returns to the House of Lamentation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the House of Lamentation…<br/>As soon as Beel said that Lucifer was on his way, Mammon took off out of my room and waited at the door for his arrival. Beel gave me one of his bear hugs and stood guard outside my door. I don't know what they think Lucifer was going to do to me...I couldn't picture him actually hurting me. However, he had tried killing me in the past, before we were together, and with the events of tonight, who knows? All I know is I finally had a little time to myself. I took off my ball gown and heels and laid them on the bed. Standing there in my bra and panties, I looked around for my duffel bag to start packing. With my bag secured, I started grabbing my every day clothes and stuffing them in haphazardly. I left a t-shirt and a pair of leggings out to change into once I was done, and crawled under the bed to grab my flip flops and any other shoes I may have brought with me.  I left my RAD uniforms in the closet; I wasn't going to need them anymore. I had a few things in Lucifer's room, but fuck it. I wasn't going there to retrieve them. I'll just buy new once I get home. A wave of sadness washes over me. I really don't want to go back to the human world. I'm not close to my family, I have no real friends, but I feel like I have no other choice. I thought I was accepted here, but I was fucking wrong about that. I was even more out of place. I am suddenly roused from my thoughts by shouting...Mammon is lighting into Lucifer. "Just leave her alone, Lucifer!!!! She don't wanna see ya!!!" I hear fast, furious footsteps up the stairs and down the halls as Lucifer heads to his room to look for me. Ugh, arrogant asshole, I think to myself...like I'd really be in his room after all this bullshit. "Where is she, Mammon???", Lucifer bellows. "So help me, if you don't tell me where she is RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE I will throw all six of you in the fucking dungeon with Cerberus!!!!" Mammon either caved and told him where I am, or Lucifer finally figured it out himself because the next thing I know, my door flies open, and Beel and Mammon come racing in behind Lucifer. The younger two come to a screeching halt as they see me in my underwear; I turn around and glower at Lucifer with my hands indignantly on my hips…"did someone forget how to knock?" Lucifer's eyes flash crimson, about the same color as the brothers' cheeks. "I tried to stop him, Inanna", Mammon said apologetically. "I told him ya don't wanna see him." Lucifer rounds on Mammon, leaning down right in his face. "This is none of your business. Both of you need to return to the ball IMMEDIATELY while I have a discussion with Inanna." Beel, who isn't usually the type to disobey Lucifer, steps between him and Mammon. "Lucifer, we're not leaving her alone with you. We're not letting you hurt her more than you already have tonight." Lucifer's eyes are still filled with rage, but he takes a step back. He inhales deeply to calm himself down, and quietly addresses Mammon and Beel. "The last thing I would do is intentionally hurt Inanna, but she and I need to talk privately. Would you both please step into the hall with me?" Mammon and Beel both shoot me cautious glances…"it's ok, guys. Go on, I'll be fine." All three departed to the hallway, with Lucifer closing the door behind him. I couldn't make out what was being said; I heard Mammon raise his voice in protest a couple times, but after that their conversation took on a normal tone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer tries to convince Inanna to stay with him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer returns without his brothers. He closes the door again and stands there with his arms crossed, looking pensively at me. "Where are Beel and Mammon?", I ask wearily. With his gaze cast downward he replies, "I sent them back to the ball." I snort sarcastically, "Ah yes, you can't have them making you and Diavolo look bad. Sorry if I embarrassed you tonight, but don't worry. It won't happen again. I'm leaving so I won't be such a burden on you and your reputation." Lucifer finally looks up as I turn my back to him and finish tossing things in my bag. In a couple quick strides he was across the room and turning me to face him. "Inanna…" He wraps his arms around me, holding me close. I push him away from me and resume what I was doing. Lucifer sits on my bed and pulls me in front of him so I am standing between his knees; he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and then his wings around me, making any attempt at getting away again futile. "Inanna, please look at me." I don't want to look at him directly as I can feel tears starting in my eyes again, but I give in reluctantly. "I am so sorry, my love. I should have been aware of what was going on. My focus should have been on you, and…I really fucked up." I try to keep my composure as I answer him. "Lucifer, I-I don't think I can do this. I needed you tonight, and you weren't there. You were more concerned with catering to the fuckers that insulted us." A look of shame crossed Lucifer's face. I pull at the silver collar around my neck…"And why the fuck am I wearing this if you're not going to pay attention to it? Is this what I can expect from you all the time? If your duties and your reputation are more important than me and our life together, then take this off of me and let me go." With the pained expression on Lucifer's face, you would have thought I actually slapped him. "Inanna, no! Please don't leave." He pulls me closer to him and lays his forehead on my chest. He whispers over and over, " Please, please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Please, I can't lose you too…" And for the first time tonight, the collar does its job. Not only is Lucifer feeling my emotions, I'm feeling his. The hurt and dismay of me going away for good...his heart breaking. Then something else I hadn't considered: him reliving the loss of his sister Lilith. "I can't lose you too." The very thought of me leaving was equal to the pain of losing Lilith. This revelation shook me to my very soul. I brush the back of my hand against his cheek; he gazes up at me, his eyes pleading. "I will fix this tonight, I promise. Just please don't leave me." I reach down to brush his hair out of his face, and place a soft kiss on the black diamond on his forehead. "Ok, Lucifer. You fix this mess, and I promise I won't leave." With a deep sigh of relief, Lucifer pulls me onto the bed and kisses me. For what seems like ages, his mouth doesn't part from mine...he kisses me like I am the air he needs to breathe. When we finally part, he whispers, "I love you so much, Inanna." His kisses move down to my throat, then down to my chest. Lucifer pulls my bra down, exposing my hard nipples as he licks and sucks at one, then the other. "Um, Lucifer, I normally wouldn't complain, but is this really the right time?" As he pulls my panties down, he smiles…"The ball can wait a little longer. I want to love you. I NEED to love you." He reaches down and unzips his pants, releasing his massive erection. He slides a finger along my slit, feeling my wetness. Lucifer smirks, "Looks like you're ready to get properly loved." He places the tip of his member at my opening, and slowly slides in me. We both gasp with pleasure as he fully enters me, and I wrap my legs around his waist.  Draping my arms around his neck, I rock my hips against him, keeping time with his deep, slow thrusts. Lucifer's mouth meets mine again hungrily, his fingers tweaking my nipples as the pace of his thrusting increases. The only time he stops kissing me is to murmur his love for me. I feel a familiar tension building in my loins as I get closer to orgasm. Lucifer feels it too, and he whispers in my ear, "Show me how much you love me." I can't hold back any longer...my climax washes over me and I clutch onto Lucifer's horns as I pant and moan. This pushes him over the edge and he fills me with his seed, gasping my name with his final thrusts. We lay there in each other's arms for a while, Lucifer peppering my lips and neck with soft kisses. He finally leans up and adjusts himself. "Now, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?" He zips his pants back up, and helps me up off the bed. "Uh, Lucifer dear...we just had sex. Shouldn't we clean up first?" He looks at me with a devious grin and kisses my forehead…"No, princess. I want everyone to smell you on me, and me on you." I get my underwear back in place, and Lucifer helps me back into my gown. As he zips up my gown, he kisses along my shoulders to the back of my neck. I bend over to slide my heels back on, and stand in front of him for inspection. "Well?" With a smile, he turns me around to face my full length mirror. He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He brushes a few strands of hair back where they belong, then leans down and plants a gentle kiss on my neck. Gazing in the mirror at our reflections, he grins and responds, "Perfection. I am honored to be your escort tonight." He turns me around to face him and leans down for one more fiery kiss.  "I'm even more proud to show everyone you're mine. Now let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of people assume Lucifer is heartless and sadistic. That is how he may be portrayed in the game, but as I stated in one of the notes in my first story, I am a Luciferian witch. I have been studying and working with him for years, and he is definitely not a sadist. I am trying to bring some of what I have learned about him and mixing it with OM Lucifer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Inanna return to the ball</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heads turn and people whisper as Lucifer and I enter the castle. I walk nervously beside him; he feels me tense up so he wraps and arm around my waist and a wing protectively around me, keeping me close to him. We spot Mammon at the entrance to the ballroom and head towards him. Mammon looks relieved to see me; who knows what kind of scenarios he had running through his head. Mammon gives me a hug, which more closely resembles a death grip. "Is everything ok? Ya doin' alright?" I nod my response. Lucifer turns to me…"Inanna, I need to have a word with Diavolo. Mammon will stay with you while I'm gone." I give Lucifer a furtive glance. "I said I would fix this, and that's what I'm doing. Trust me?" I hesitate for a second, but look up at Lucifer and nod. "Yes, I trust you." He gives me a quick kiss and heads off to find Diavolo. </p><p>Mammon shifts nervously as he looks at me…"Ya sure you're ok, Inanna? Lucifer's not here so ya can tell me the truth." I take his hand and pat it reassuringly. "Yes, Mammon, I'm ok." He breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm only concerned because I was your first guy, ya know." I shake my head and chuckle…"I remember. I guess we should probably head into the ballroom." Mammon takes my hand and we head in. As we enter, I notice the remaining brothers lined up at the front of the room. Diavolo and Lucifer are there too, but not standing with the others. They look up as Mammon leads me over his brothers, and I see Diavolo give him a slight nod. Mammon takes his place, and I eye him suspiciously…"What's going on?" He won't look me in the eye, and mutters,"Whaddaya mean? Why would ya think something's going on?" Ok, something is definitely up. Before I can question Mammon any more, I hear music start playing...not just any music, but my very favorite song, perfect for slow dancing. Mammon takes my hand again and leads me to the middle of the ballroom. We're dancing in front of hundreds of resentful demons, all with looks of shock on their faces, and some almost disgusted as they notice Lucifer's scent on me, marking me as HIS. Mammon spins me around as we dance; for being kind of an idiot at times, he's a surprisingly good dancer. "Hey look, Inanna, all jokes aside...if ya don't wanna stay here for Lucifer, then stay for me." I'm taken aback at his sincerity. "I know ya don't love me like ya do him, but I'll make ya happy. Just think about it." And at that, Levi cuts in. Being the otaku that he is, Levi is clearly uncomfortable at being the center of attention. "So, I, uh, was, uh, really upset when you said you were leaving. You're my one true friend, and friends don't do that." My heart breaks at Levi's words. "I-I'm ok now since you're staying, but don't do that again. If something ever happens, you come to me, because that's what true friends do." He kisses my cheek, and Satan cuts in. Satan also seems to know his way around a dance floor, so dancing with him is easy. "Inanna, you know I was once a part of Lucifer." I nod yes. "Because of that, I can almost understand his reasons for getting so caught up in his duty to others. But just because I ALMOST understand doesn't mean I accept his behavior. Please don't leave us because of him." Satan kisses my hand, and Asmo cuts in. Asmo uses slow dancing as an excuse to hold me tight against him. "Oh my sweet kitten! You have no idea how much you wounded me when you said you were leaving. I mean, I can understand leaving because of Lucifer, but how could you forget about ME?? Oh, not to worry, darling! All is forgiven now that you're staying, but don't you ever do that again or you'll be in for a real tongue lashing!" The Avatar of Lust waggles his eyebrows at me, and thankfully I am saved by the twins. Three people trying to slow dance together is a little awkward, but we managed. Basically Beel would twirl me under his arm, then Belphie would, and so on. Beel looked down at me and grinned…"I'm happy you're staying with us, Inanna." Belphie chimed in, "Yeah, me too." Bephie's expression turned to one of concern. "Look, I know better than anyone how Lucifer is, but don't let that chase you away. You, me, and Beel can always move up to the attic, and we'll protect you." Beel nods in agreement, and they each kiss my cheeks. Much to my surprise, they pass me off to...Diavolo. We hear gasps of shock as Diavolo spins me around the dance floor...he pretends not to notice. "Inanna, first of all I want to sincerely apologize for the events of today. I was shocked and appalled when the brothers told me what happened." I am overcome with emotion at the Demon Lord's apology. "Thank you, Lord Diavolo, but it isn't your fault." Diavolo smiles but shakes his head. "As the Demon Lord and founder of the exchange program, it IS my fault. This is the type of thing I was hoping to put an end to. I'll be reevaluating the program to make any necessary changes." Diavolo smiles warmly at me…"You know, Inanna, not all demons are bad. I personally know how special you are, and I know a certain group of brothers do as well, and are quite fond of you. Especially the one you will be living with here…" The look of surprise on my face must be comical; Diavolo laughs heartily as he bows and kisses my hand, then presents me to Lucifer. To my surprise, he is waiting on bended knee. He takes my hand from Diavolo's as he stands up. He bows to me, and once again I'm twirling around the dance floor. Dancing with Lucifer is effortless; we move seamlessly together. His eyes never leave mine, filled with love and adoration, the only sound made between us is Lucifer singing the song to me. Being with him like this makes me feel like we're the only two in the room, like being in our own little world. As the song comes to an end, Lucifer dips me and holds me there. Diavolo applauds, then the brothers whoop and cheer, then the whole room erupts with applause. Lucifer brings me back upright, and kisses me passionately in front of everyone. Having made his point to me and everyone, he scoops me up in his arms and carries me out of the ballroom and out of the castle. He sets me down as he hails one of Diavolo's drivers to take us home. We climb in the back seat, and Lucifer slides over so I can lean back against his chest with his arms around me. "Inanna?" I turn my head to look at him. "Diavolo has given me a job for the next week or so." I turn around to face him…"You've got to be fucking kidd--". He cuts my words off with a kiss. "Let me finish. The job is for you and I to take a vacation, and I have been ordered to spoil and pamper you, and cater to your every hellish desire." I feel Lucifer's grin as his lips meet mine again. And that began my new life in the Devildom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>